David McCall
David McCall is the main antagonist of Fear. He is a mentally unstable young man with a lengthy criminal record and borderline personality disorder, which allows him to become easily obsessed with people as well as have constant, violent mood swings. He is portrayed by Mark Wahlberg. Fear David McCall was seen as a sweet and polite teenager who became Nicole Walker's (Reese Witherspoon) boyfriend. Steven, Nicole's father, dislikes him. One night, David enters Nicole's house after she gave him the keycode to the lock and they have sex. One day, David saw Nicole hugging her friend Gary, and beat him up in a fit of jealousy and rage. Frightened, Nicole tells him to stop, but he shoves her to the ground and gives her a black eye. Nicole ended her relationship with David, leaving him crushed, but Steven finds a broken condom wrapper and learns about the two having sex which gets Nicole in trouble with her father. David tried to apologize to Nicole by giving her roses but she threw them in the trash. Nicole eventually forgave David after a pool party. However, Steven becomes suspicious about David and checks into his background, only to discover that David is not who he thinks he is and he confronts David on a street corner and ordered him to stop seeing Nicole, but David will not listen and Steven promised to physically harm him if she ever lays a hand on Nicole. As Steven left, David remained calm, but then began violently hitting his own chest, showing that he intended to do that to Steven but decided against it. He later showed Nicole the bruises on his body, convincing her that Steven beat him up. One night, Nicole witnessed David forcing her friend Margo to have sex with him but Nicole misintrepted it as a consensual act when Margo agreed and Nicole swore that she never wanted to see David again. David noticed that Margo had went to Nicole's house and chased her down the road in his car and found out that Nicole knows about him and Margo, and that he will give consequences Margo if he doesn't fixed things with Nicole. The next day, David trashed Steven's car and left him a taunting note. David chased after Gary into the woods and killed him by snapping his neck. David even went to the mall, and cornered Nicole in the women's bathroom and told her that her family was only keeping them apart. Steven went to David's house and found that David had built an obscene shrine for Nicole. In rage, Steven destroyed the shrine and trashed the house. As David and his equally violent friends came home they found the house trashed and David knew who did it. The boys broke into the Walker's home and killed the family dog. David instructed the boys not to hurt Nicole and threats to kill them if they do and had Steven and Laura, tied up as the kids hid upstairs. One of the boys tried to rape Nicole, but David shot him. David brought Steven to Nicole's room and told him to say goodbye to her with Nicole begging him not to do this. David told her that it has to be this way and if she wants to go with him. Nicole fakes affection and agreed while Laura used the key to set Steven free and David and Steven engaged in a fight. Once David got Steven to a corner and held the gun toward him, Nicole stabbed David in the back with the pole he won her at the carnival and Steven threw David out the window to his death on the rocks below. Category:Brutes Category:In love villains Category:Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Obsessed Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Teenage Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Perverts Category:Main Antagonists Category:Psychopath Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fighter Category:Rapists Category:Male Villains Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Liars Category:Thriller Villains Category:Murderer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Bogeymen Category:Hero's Lover Category:Stalkers Category:MTV Movie Award for Best Villain Category:Criminals Category:Mutilators Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Thugs Category:Deceased Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:True Antagonists Category:Males Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Deceased Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Torturer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Rogue Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Sociopaths Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Delusional Category:True Neutral Category:Love rivals Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Horror Villains